For a virtual operating system, in order to ensure the reliability of its data, the data needs to be saved in a more reliable cloud storage server. In addition, saving the storage in another location is also a sufficient condition for the migration of the virtual operating system.
However, input and output (Input Output; hereinafter referred to as: IO) are essential to system performance, and thus when moving storage from local to cloud storage on the network, the resulting loss of performance need to be minimized.
Technical solutions in the related art generally use ISCSI (Internet Small Computer System Interface) to create a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) device on a local physical machine, and assign this device to the virtual operating system. The SCSI device sends SCSI commands to an ISCSI target via ISCSI at a bottom layer, which generally involves protocol exchange between SCSI commands and cloud storage server protocol, since the cloud storage server usually has its own data exchange protocol. The ISCSI target can be deployed on a local or a fixed server, or on the cloud storage server. However, aforesaid solutions increase the length of the IO path, increase the load on the CPU (Central Processing Unit), and consume relatively more system performance.